The present invention relates to a tape used as a component for adjusting the size of the waist of slacks, a skirt or the like or the size of a hat by sliding relative to a component in a counterpart which is paired therewith, and having a projection with which a latch of the component in the counterpart is to be engaged.
Conventionally used as the above-mentioned tape includes a stretchable tape using a high elasticity thread and a tape made of plastics.
In the stretchable tape, however, the difference in strength greatly varies depending on the degree of expansion and contraction as the tape moves, for example. The engagement of the latch becomes unstable as the tape expands and contracts at the time of the movement, so that the latch may be disengaged.
On the other hand, the tape made of plastics is scratched, for example, when it is used for sports such as golf because it is high in rigidity.